


Coming home to you

by Jordanvictoriasmith



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanvictoriasmith/pseuds/Jordanvictoriasmith
Summary: Rosa comes home to Amy and there baby.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Coming home to you

Rosa’s POV

There is nothing I like more than getting home after a long day of doing endless paperwork, chasing perps, and tracking down criminals but now coming home to my wife, who just recently had our first baby is the best part of my day now. Having a new born is crazy, the late night feeds, the diaper changes and all the things that come along with having a baby. But doing all of this with Amy is a dream come true.

The house is quite when I walked in, I put my helmet and bag down and make my way towards the living room where I though that Amy might be, but the living room was empty as was baby Oceans room. I make my way to our bedroom and open the door to see Amy in bed asleep with little Ocean asleep on her chest. Seeing them two together has become one of my favourite sights since he was born 4 weeks ago. 

I decide to go take a shower and get clean before I hope in to bed with them. As I stand in the shower with the water running down over my face and body, all I can think about is how lucky I am to have a little family of my own, I never thought I wanted kids but then things with Amy started to happen, they got serious pretty quickly and within a year of being together we were engaged and married soon after. After getting married, the baby talk happened and I was pretty hesitant at first but I knew that if I was every going to have a baby it would be with her, so we went ahead and started the process and before we knew it, Amy was pregnant with our son. I’m one lucky person.

After getting out of the shower I get dried and dressed and carefully hope into the bed trying not to wake up Amy or the sleeping baby in her chest. I lean over and give Ocean a kiss in the head and just be close with him for a minute before I lean up and kiss my wife on the lips lightly so I don’t wake her, but that didn’t go to plan. 

“When did you get home?” Amy asked as I pulled away from her.

“Not long ago baby. How were you guys today, I missed you both” I reply to her.

“We has a great day, he’s been a bit restless tonight so I put him in bed with me, I was going to put him in his bed once he was asleep but I fell asleep, just let me put him in bed and we can go to sleep.” Amy said as she tries to get up, but I put my hand on her arm.

“Don’t, let him sleep with us just this once” 

“Okay but just this once” she winks at me 

She lays back down and we cuddle together. This is what I look forward to now laying here with my wife and son, just being together. Life is great now with them beside me. 

Let me know what you guys think. Hit me up on Twitter with ideas on what to write about and stuff like that. @sanversisgoals


End file.
